the eight children of Alucard
by sergeant peace
Summary: Alucard has been captured, all of Europe and asia are under control of a vampire claiming Alucard's name, he wants control of the world, but there's a resistance against him, Helling, and Alucard's seven Disciples, can they free Alucard from his prison and push back the invading vampire hoard?
1. Chapter 1

Integra woke yawning, she stood and walked into her bathroom, washing her face off and looking herself in the mirror, she fixed her hair and put her uniform on.

"Sir Integra." Walter said, walking in with a trey of food, "good to see you woke yourself up today."

"Hello Walter," she said, "what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, first is breakfast," he said, putting the trey down, "Then you have a meeting with the heads of the other branches."

She sighed, after the Millennium incident many countries had employed the Hellsing organization, hundreds of bases had sprung up in the Americas, most of Europe (except for Italy), and Asia, and once every six months she would have a meeting with the commanders of the other branches, which usually led to bickering and fighting over who had the hardest country to protect, "Do we have to?" she asked, "can't they just stay at their own bases for once?"

"Sorry Integra, but it has to be done." Walter said, "Now, eat your breakfast, before it gets cold."

* * *

Alucard sat in his Dungeon, swishing his blood wine in it's glass, "ah, so peaceful, so quiet…" he said, "Makes me sick." He sighed and stood up, walking to his coffin and putting a hand on it, he hadn't been allowed to leave his dungeon to go out and kill vampires, the last job he had was a year ago, and it was to kill some weak vampire posing as a diplomat, "waiting bores me so," he muttered, "maybe Sir Integra will allow me to sit in at the meeting today."

Suddenly a sharp lance of pain shot through his heart, he let out a gasp and held his chest, "what…" he said stunned, he looked up, "No…it can't be…someone is attacking my home…" he stood up, a scowl coming across his face, "someone dares to attack my place of birth!" he looked up, his whole body trembling, "WHO! WHO IS ARROGANT ENOUGH TO TRY!"

* * *

Integra felt a tremor rock the entire estate, "what is going on?" she muttered.

"MA'AM!" a soldier shouted, running over to her, "we've just received word that the Romanian branch has been attacked!"

"What!" she stood up.

"We got a call from the commander of the Romanian branch, as of right now, they are under attack by a massive force, we have a direct line of communication with him right now!"

Integra ran towards the communications room, as soon as she stepped into the room her ears were assaulted by the sounds of fighting.

"We need reinforcements!" a voice shouted over the radio shouted, "They got us surrounded, we're completely cut off!"

"This is Sir Integra Hellsing with Hellsing's main headquarters!" Integra shouted, "Commander Augustine what's the situation!"

"We were about to leave for the meeting, when a horde of vampires attacked, they've overrun most of the castle, me and what's left of my men are held up in the armory, please, send back up now!"

"What are you waiting for? Send the back up!" Integra shouted.

"The only units close enough to help won't get there in time," the operator said.

"Damn it they're breaking through!" Augustine shouted, "men! Load up and find some cover!"

An explosion sounded, the sound of machine gun fire, snarls, and explosions filled the air, "there's too many! There's too many! Damn it! We can't hold them back we can't-" the line suddenly cut.

"Commander Augustine." Integra said, "Commander Augustine respond…John! John are you there!"

"He's dead ma'am." The operator said, "probably his entire battalion too."

"H-hello?" a shaky voice asked, "please…someone…anyone…answer!"

"Who is this?" Integra asked, "Identify yourself."

"I-I'm Emile, a-and I work in…in the communications room...please…please help me!"

"Calm down Emile, we'll get you out soon."

"Please hurry! I can hear something trying to break down the door…I don't want to die!"

"You won't die now calm down!"

The sound of the door busting open made Integra jump, "PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE OH PLEASE, AAAAAAAGH!"

"Emile!" Integra shouted.

"Integra Hellsing," a smooth voice said, "leader of the Hellsing Organization, it is good talking to you, even though I cannot meet you face to face."

"Who are you," Integra asked angrily, "and why are you killing all my men?"

"I am Dracula," he said, "and I killed you're men to retake my home."

Integra's eyes widened.

"You dare to call yourself Dracula?" Alucard's deep and menacing voice snarled, "You dare take my name and slander it?"

He laughed, "oh Alucard, the pet of the humans, you lost the right to _my_ name when you were turned into Hellsing's lap dog!"

"Be careful filth," Alucard growled, "you're treading a dangerous path!"

"You're nothing but a weakling Alucard, a puppet of the humans!"

"I'll rip you limb from limb!" Alucard snarled.

"Then do it, I'll be waiting in my home, come if you're strong enough Alucard." The line cut off.

"Alucard what's going on?"

"He wants to challenge me?" Alucard growled, "He wants to take my throne? Well then, show me what you can do, show me your strength!"

"Alucard! I order you to tell me what's going on!"

Alucard turned to her, "a challenger has come to throw me off of my throne," he said, "and I accept his challenge, if only to alleviate my boredom."

"Alucard.'

"I will be heading to Romania in a few minutes," Alucard said, walking out, "Police girl will accompany me."

"Wait just a minute!"

He turned around, "Don't try to stop me." He growled, "This is something beyond your comprehension." And with that he disappeared.

* * *

Seras reloaded her rifle, letting out a sigh, "is something wrong Mistress?" a deep voice asked, she looked up as a large muscular man walked in, his long white hair stopping at his shoulders, and his blue eyes piercing the night, his white muscle-shirt skin tight, showing off his muscles and tucked into his black cargo pants.

"Nothing's wrong Deija," Seras said with a smile, she had met the young man in Russia and had saved him from being killed by a group of angry villagers, since then he's been by her side, saying that he owes her a life debt, "I'm just reloading my gun."

He nodded, "I hear your going with the Vampire King to Romania," he said, "Do you need me to accompany you Mistress?"

"If you want," Seras said, "too be honest, I don't know why he wants me to go, I wouldn't be any use since he'll be in a one on one fight…too be honest if I wanted to I could just say know and stay here."

"Then why don't you?" he asked, "your not his fledgling anymore."

"I may not be his fledgling anymore, but I just can't say no to him."

He nodded, "I understand." He said, he looked up at the sky, "Tonight's a full moon isn't it?"

"Yes, you'll be stronger tonight."

He smiled, showing his sharp teeth, "that's good." He said, picking up a leather Greatcoat and putting it on.

"Police Girl," Alucard said, materializing in front of her, "lets go, put your mutt on a leash too."

Deija growled, standing up.

"Shut it," Alucard snarled, "I'm in no mood to deal with you right now." He turned, "hurry up Police Girl, time is of the essence."

* * *

Seras watched as Alucard walked up to his home, a large stone castle, "Alucard, what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"I want you and the mutt to find the survivors of this base," he said, "I don't know if there are any survivors or even if there are any bodies, but it can't hurt to look."

"So find the survivors and meet you back here?"

"No, find the survivors and get them out of the country," He said, "there's a helicopter on stand-by not too far from here, shoot a flare up and it will come, I will see you back at headquarters Seras."

"Yes sir!" Seras said, saluting.

He smirked, and walked in.

"Deija, do you smell any survivors?"

Deija lifted his head and took a deep sniff, "there's some in a tower not far from here, I don't think the Vampire who attacked knew about them, that or they don't care."

"Then lets go get them, before they do find out." Seras jumped and landed on top of the ramparts of the castle, Deija quickly landing behind her, they slowly made through the castle.

* * *

Alucard walked into the courtyard, "home sweet home," he said with a smile, as soon as he said that, hundreds of Vampires appeared, surrounding him, "so this isn't a one on one fight?" he asked, "was it just a ruse so that you could try to kill me?"

"Count Dracula has more important things to do then to fight you." one snarled, "get him!"

Alucard smiled as the vampires jumped at him, "Release control art Restriction Systems three…two…one, approval of situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

* * *

Seras stopped running as she heard the screams of dying Vampires, "guess Alucard's doing his thing." She said.

"He sometimes scares me." Deija said.

She nodded, "now lets find the survivors."

He nodded.

* * *

Alucard stood in the middle of the blood stained courtyard, the hound of Baskerville walking around his legs, "too easy," he said, looking at the surviving Vampires, "anyone else want to try?"

Immediately the sounds of hundreds of guns being loaded sounded, Alucard looked around and realized that even more Vampires had appeared and now had sophisticated machine guns pointed at his head, "You'll die now Alucard!"

He laughed, "Baskerville, take them."

* * *

Seras walked up a spiral staircase, "are you sure they're in here?"

"I promise," Deija said, "allow me to open the door for you mistress." He said.

"Can you stop calling me that."

"Why? You are my mistress."

Seras sighed, "Never mind."

He nodded, and then turned to the door, quickly kicking it in, as soon as the door was kicked in Deija got a gun barrel shoved into his face, "one move and you die!"

"Stand down," Seras growled, pointing her own gun into the man's face, "Wait…Jack Stryker?"

"Seras!" he said surprised, "damn you sure do know how to scare us." He said, he turned around, "Men! It's all right! It's only Seras and…some gigantic guy…" immediately more men appeared, coming out from behind boxes and crates, "so who is this?"

"His name is Deija," Seras said, "I met him in Russia on my last mission."

"Well your lucky," he said to her, "If she hadn't stopped me I would've shot your head off."

"No you wouldn't have." He said.

"And why not?" Jack asked, raising his gun up again.

Deija grabbed the barrel of the gun and bent it to the side, "because your gun can't fire." He said, and then turned around, "I will make sure no Vampires come by Mistress," he said, walking down the stairs.

"Okay Deija thanks!" Seras shouted back.

"You got him whipped don't you?"

"I'm not forcing him to say it, he just…say's it on his own." She said, scratching her head, "Now…how many survived? "

"A good thirty," he said, "we sent out five to see if we could escape but…they never came back."

"Alright, we need to get out of here before the enemy finds out we're here."

"Alright then, Men! Get ready to move out!"

_Mistress, _Deija's voice said telepathically, _I can see Alucard's fight; he has almost every vampire within this castle drawn to him._

_The one on one battle was a lie? _Seras asked.

_It appears so mistress…I'll keep you posted until its time to leave._

Seras nodded, "alright you lot, lets get ready to leave!"

* * *

Alucard laughed at the remaining vampires, "Did you really think you could kill me?"

"No…not kill you…" one growled, "distract you."

"Distract me from what? Pray-tell."

"From this." Someone said behind him, he turned around and saw an old man holding a weird box made of a shiny white material, the man opened the box a powerful suction started to pull Alucard towards it, "what is this!" he snarled.

"A prison," the old man said, "For the No-life king."

Alucard let out a roar as he was sucked into the white box.

The old man closed the box, "forgive me…" he whispered.

* * *

Seras fell to the ground in pain, "What is this?" She muttered, they were about a mile from the castle when she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Seras, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I…I don't know…" she mumbled, she heard someone running towards them and turned around, seeing Deija come to a skidding halt, breathing hard, "Deija! What happened?'

He looked at her, shaking his head, "the No-life king has been captured." He said.

"What?" she asked, "but that's…that's impossible! He can't have been captured! He's…he's Alucard!"

"Mistress…I promise you… he has been captured."

"No… Sergeant Stryker, we need to go back and save Alucard!"

"Seras…we don't have the man power…" he started.

"I don't care!" Seras shouted, "We need to save him!"

"Seras!" Deija shouted angrily, "There's nothing we can do for him!"

Seras looked at him "I won't leave him Deija!"

He sighed, "Fine," he growled, then punched her in her jaw, she flew back and slammed into a tree, Jack ran over to her, she was out cold, "are you crazy!" he shouted, his men pointing their guns at Deija.

"I had no choice," he growled, "if I hadn't knocked her out then she would've tried to save Alucard, and would have gotten herself killed."

He nodded in understanding.

Deija walked over to her bag and opened it up; he pulled out a flare and shot it into the air.

* * *

The old man walked into the throne room of Dracula's castle, sitting on the old dusty throne was a young man, his long black hair tied back in a pony tail, keeping it out of his red eyes, his clothes were reminiscent of 1700 men, with a black cape around his shoulders, "ah bookman." He said, standing up, "Did you accomplish it?"

"He's trapped inside sir," he said, tossing the white box to him, "no way out for him on the inside."

"Good job Bookman, your services are appreciated."

"I don't care," he said, "you made me go against my former master, a man who cared for me."

"Oh shut up." He growled, "You're my slave now."

He sighed, "I really have fallen," he muttered, "a slave to a monster so weak as yourself."

"Watch your tongue!"

"Why else would you have had me use the box?"

"I said watch your tongue Bookman!" he snarled, "Go find Terrian, tell him to begin the attacks."

'I guess you'll be staying here, am I right?"

He glared at Bookman, "don't forget, I hold the key to your life, continue speaking like you are and I will kill you!"

"I look forward to it sir." Bookman said and left, leaving the young vampire seething.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard opened his eyes and found himself in a soft bed, _where am I? _he thought, sitting up looking around, the room he was in was dimly lit by the sun streaming through the curtained windows, pictures that he couldn't make out decorated the wall, he stood and walked to a door in the corner, opening it. it led him into a living room, toys were strewn on the floor, he heard someone in the kitchen so he walked over to the entrance, as he stepped in the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon hit his nose.

"So you're finally awake." A familiar voice said, Alucard looked over at the table and saw Integra sitting at the table with Seras and some little boy, "we've been waiting for you for a while."

Alucard looked at all of them Integra and the boy were smiling at him, a fake, sickly smile that made him want to throw up, he looked at Seras, she was smiling but her eyes were troubled, as if trying to tell him something.

"Come sit down sweetie." Integra said, "Sit down and eat."

Alucard put his hand on the chair, but didn't move to sit down, "what's your name?" Alucard asked, looking at the boy.

"You know his name." Integra said with a chuckle, "he's your son after all,"

"Humor me." Alucard said, a glint in his eye.

"It's Alucard Jr, Ali for short." The boy said.

"Now, sit down and start eating." Integra said, her green eyes flashing, "don't you think this food looks good?"

Alucard looked at the food, then at Seras, she shook her head slightly, her smile had disappeared, a Dog's bark made him look up.

"It's that damn stray again," Integra said looking, "it always come's-" she stopped at the sound of a gun being cocked, she looked back at Alucard and he had the Jackal to her head, "Wha- what the bloody hell are you doing!" she shouted.

"One thing you should know about Sir Integra." He said, "Her eyes are blue, not green."

Instantly the boy jumped to attack Alucard, only to be kicked to the side by Seras.

"You will not stop the dark lord from completing his work!" the fake-Integra snarled, "you will die!"

"No," Alucard said as the window shattered and a large, shaggy dog jumped in, red eyes glowing, "you will die, Baskerville, kill them."

Seras turned away as the two fake vampires were ripped apart.

"My dear," Alucard said, making Seras look over at him, he was standing in the door way with Baskerville circling him, "might you change your appearance to how you usually look?"

"Right…" she said, and instantly she changed, her hair got longer and turned from blonde to a dark orange, she got slimmer and shorter.

"Now, what is your real name?" he asked.

"Demetria." She said, with a distinctive Irish accent "Demetria Greene."

He nodded, "my thanks to you Demetria, you helped me even when you didn't have to."

"Might as well, prisoners got to stick together right?" she asked.

"Prisoners?" he asked, "I am no prisoner."

"Just because you're not in chains doesn't mean you're not a prisoner." She said as the house started to disappear the cozy looking home disappeared and was replaced with gigantic walls, with hundreds of thousands of people chained to them, all of them were screaming and trying to rip themselves off of the walls,

Alucard looked back at Demetria, her clothes had changed to a prison jump suit, a metal collar was stuck around her neck with a broken chain hanging on it, "we're all prisoners here.'

Alucard looked around, "hundreds of thousands of Vampires, stuck inside a little box," he said, "how did they get in here, I wonder."

"It's all thanks to the self appointed master of the world," Demetria said,

"Ah, the fake Dracula, who is he really?" Alucard asked.

"Don't know," she said, 'He always went by Dracula, he challenged every full fledged vampire he could find and trapped them in here," she looked around, 'the vampires you see here are some of the strongest I've ever met, he tricked them and hid them here to make sure no one gets in his way," she said, "and now that he's got you then he's won."

Who is he Demetria?" one of the vampires shouted.

"Why is he so important!"

Alucard looked at them, he sent a mental image into each and every one of their heads, showing them exactly who he is.

"Oh…my…god…the No-life King!"

"The Impaler…"

"Vlad Tepes!"

"DRACULA!"

All of them except for Demetria fell to their knees with their heads bowed.

Alucard smiled, "Now that you know who I am I can get to work." He said.

"What can you do?" Demetria asked, "your in a prison, no way out."

"I don't have to get out." He said, "Baskerville."

Upon hearing it's name the Hound of Baskerville ran over to its master, sitting in front of him with all it's eyes alert and ready.

"Execute order six-six-six, the Tartarus initiative."

Baskerville nodded and stood, running right at the wall, fazing straight through it.

"But…how?" Demetria asked, shocked as she watched Baskerville run through the wall, "no one can faze through anything in here."

"This prison is designed to keep vampires in, Baskerville is not a Vampire, he is my familiar."

"But…but…"

"Do not worry about anything my Irish Rogue," he said, "soon we will be free."

Demetria nodded, about to sit down, and then she remembered something, "what's…what's the Tartarus Initiative?"

He smiled, "something that will make sure we are sprung from this Prison."

"But what is it? What's the Tartarus Initiative!"

"It will bring all hell down on my Enemies!" He said with a manic laugh.

* * *

Seras sat atop the Eiffel Tower in France, Harkonnen in her hands, _Seras! They've broken through the blockade! It's a slaughter down here we need your help! _A voice shouted over the Radio.

"Get to shelter, I'm going to use the Explosive rounds." She said into her headpiece.

_Roger that!_

Seras looked down the sights of Harkonnen, down in the streets she saw the Artificial Vampires running up the street, Zombified hordes behind them, "see if you can handle this." She growled, pulling the trigger, the large round shot out of the barrel and into the middle of the horde, vaporizing many of the Vampires, but it didn't even put a dent into their ranks, she continued to fire, "Deija! I need you to attack their flank!"

_Already on it Mistress,_ Deija's deep voice said.

Seras watched as she saw a large ball of fur smash into the side of the vampire's flanks, ripping through them.

_Seras Victoria, come in Seras Victoria, _Walter's voice said.

"What is it Walter? I'm kind of busy right now." Seras asked.

_Relay this order to the ground troops, all units must fall back and retreat to the British coast._

"What!" Seras shouted angrily.

_No Arguing Seras, we've lost France, we must protect our borders now._

'But what about the Civilians? What about my men stuck down in the streets?"

_All Civilians we found are already being transported out of country, as for your men…I'm sorry Seras, there's no way to reach them._

Seras Clenched Harkonnen's barrel in anger, she clenched it so hard she bent the barrel in, "all units…" she said into her headpiece, her voice quivering in anger, "fall back to the Helicopters, retreat."

_Roger, Platoon B3 falling back._

_Platoon C13 retreating._

_Platoon A7 in full retreat._

_This is Platoon A2, we cannot retreat, we are pinned down in Palais des papes with Platoon D4 and the remnants of SAS platoon C5, there's no way for us to fall back._

"Deija, do you think you can reach them?"

_Sorry Mistress, I cannot, too many enemy troops for me to make it there._

_Ma'am, we'll hold for as long as we can, we got a few supply trucks in here with us, we can hold out._

"Soldier, just hold on, I'll get some choppers to go in to pick you up!"

_Ma'am, you send a heli into this Hot spot then your risking the lives of those pilots, we'll hold out for as long as we can, we won't let this spot fall without a fight._

Seras looked down, "roger that…" she muttered into the headpiece, "give'um hell soldier."

_Will do ma'am, see you in a few hours, I'll buy the drinks._

Seras tore the headpiece off her head and threw it off the tower, she stood up and looked over the burning city, "Another one falls…" she muttered, then jumped down.

* * *

"France, Germany, Spain, Romania most of Russia, China and Japan," Sir Integra said, looking at everyone around her war table, "all these strongholds have fallen."

"With their fall, most of Europe has gone easily," Walter said, "the only strongholds standing are Britain and Italy."

"You count out Russia." Deija said, leaning against the wall.

"It is cut off from us and almost completely overwhelmed." Sir Integra said, "The only thing stopping it from being completely overrun are the Northern Wolves, your old tribe."

Deija looked down.

"I hate to say it," the recently promoted captain Jack Stryker said, "but we're fucked, there's no way we can win."

"Do you have so little faith in the Hellsing Organization, Captain Stryker?"

Stryker sighed, "we lost more men then we actually saved, we left almost all civilians behind in Germany and Spain."

"That reminds me, what happened to all the civilians?"

"The ones who weren't torn apart immediately have been placed into work camps." Walter said, "They are enslaving all humans."

"Leaving us with almost nothing for troops or workers." Stryker said.

"What about the Americans?" one of the Generals asked, "they have hundreds of thousands of soldiers at the ready!"

"They're trying all they can to keep the fighting contained along the Texas-Mexico border and in California General Hemmingway," Integra said, "you forget that the Americans got hit the same time Germany did."

"They already lost Hawaii and Alaska, and California is nothing but ash." Stryker said.

"So, we're finished?" Hemmingway asked.

A loud crash made everyone jump, "WE ARE NOT FINISHED!" someone shouted, making everyone turn around, Seras stood in the door way, her fist against the wall, leaving a gigantic crack in it, "until this island falls and I die, we are not finished!"

"My mistress is right," Deija said, "Britain stands as a beacon of hope, if we can hold out, then many will rally behind us."

"Who's left to rally?" Stryker asked,

'Parts of Africa and South America still stand." Hemmingway said, "if we can get a message to them we may be able to arrange an effective resistance."

"That's not good enough!" Seras shouted, "We should launch an all out counter strike!"

"Seras that won't do anything except kill more men."

"And sitting here doing nothing will do the same!" Seras growled.

"You must calm down," Someone said, everyone turned around again, this time, a large muscular African man stood in the door way, he was dressed like a shaman, complete with a staff that had an animals skull on the handle with feathers hanging around the skull, his glowing red eyes looked at everyone in the room, "it is unwise to get angry during war."

Instantly every single person inside the war room jumped up, pulling out handguns and aiming at the man, Deija snarled, changing into his full wolf form.

"Calm down my wolf friend," he said, "I am on your side."

"Who are you?" Integra asked, her gun out and ready.

"I am Abidemi, Shaman of the western tribes of Africa." He said, he fell to one knee and bowed to Integra, "I am honored to be in your presence, Great, Sir Integra."

"Likewise." Integra said, putting her gun up, "what are you here for Abidemi?"

"I have been summoned by my old master." He said, standing up.

"And who is your old master?" she asked.

"Alucard," Abidemi said, making everyone stare at him in shock.

"How…how did Alucard Summon you?" Seras asked urgently, "HOW!"

"Calm down, my sister, he sent Baskerville." He said, "Which reminds me…where did that Dog get to?"

As if on queue Baskerville materialized on the table, gnawing on a large bone.

"Ah, there he is," Abidemi, said, patting the dogs' head.

"Baskerville…" Seras muttered.

"Yes, it seems Alucard has activated Order 666, something that hasn't happened in over two hundred years."

"What is Order 666?" Integra asked, very intrigued.

He smiled, "hundreds of years ago," Abidemi started, "Alucard knew that he could not call himself unbeatable, he could be captured, so he made an Order, Order 666."

"But what does it do?" Walter asked.

"Come on, tell us!" Stryker said.

"Order 666 is a call for all of Alucard's Fledglings to come to his age."

"There's more than just us?" Seras asked.

"Yes, eight in fact." He said, "you and me are two, the six others are scattered around the world."

"Why didn't Baskerville gather them all?"

"Because he could only remember me." he said, "remember, Baskerville is just a dog, even he has his drawbacks."

"Well then, Abidemi," Stryker said, standing up, "are you here to help us?"

"No, I am here to get Seras Victoria." He said, "then I will find the others and attack the animal that trapped my master."

"Wait a second!" Integra said angrily, "Seras is under my employment, I need her here!"

"She's our Trump card," Stryker said, "without her we'll be overrun."

"With her and the others, we can win this war without harming you humans." Abidemi said.

"Absolutely not!" Integra shouted.

"I'll do it," Seras said.

"What!"

"Sir Integra, if we want a chance of winning this war we need Alucard." Seras said, "and if we can get seven Full-fledged vampires to attack their base of operations, we can get that much closer to him."

"Seras, we need you here."

"Me staying here doesn't give you a better chance of survival!" she said angrily, "My presence here does nothing! If they decided to attack in force tomorrow then they would overrun us, no matter how much killing me and Deija do will make no difference, but If I get Alucard out of his prison, then he'll be able to send all these bastards back to hell!"

Sir Integra studied Seras' face, "fine," she said, "Go with him, we'll hold down the fort as long as we can here."

Seras nodded, "thank you Sir Integra." She said Saluting.

Integra nodded her head, "Captain Stryker, rally the men, we need to start setting up defenses." She said, standing and walking out.

"Yes ma'am!" Stryker said, running out of the room behind her.

"Ms. Victoria," Walter said, "do be careful."

Seras nodded to the old man, then turned to Abidemi, "alright, when do we leave?" she asked.

"Yes, when do we leave?" Deija asked, standing beside Seras.

"No, Deija you need to stay here and help them."

"I will not leave your side Mistress." He said.

"He can come," Abidemi said, "now please, come closer."

Seras stepped forward, so did Deija.

"Now, put your hand on my staff." He said, both did so, "Lanuae Magicae: Lorem Ipsum!" he shouted and instantly all three of them vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Makube stood on top of the vatican, lost in thoughts, Ronaldo walked over, standing beside him.

"They have crossed the Alps," Makube said, looking over the city of Rome, "if we don't stop their advance soon, then Rome will burn again."

"Yes, but Heinkel is over stretched," Ronaldo said "there are too many demons and we don't have enough reinforcements."

"We still have our ultimate trump card." Makube said.

"No, we will not use _him_." Ronaldo said angrily, spitting a little.

"There's no one else left, if Father Anderson was still alive I'd use him…but, god rest his soul, he is dead, now is the time for our ultimate trump card."

Ronaldo sighed, 'I know, but the thought of that man saving us…"

"Calm yourself Ronaldo," Makube said, noticing the old man was visibly shaking, "he is a man of god, just as us."

"He betrayed god!"

Makube started walking, "we all do what we must, in gods name." he said, walking down the stairs, Father Ronaldo followed, ringing his hands nervously. Makube walked down several flights stairs, deep into the bowels of the Vatican, so deep, that torches replaced the lights, soon they came upon two large wooden doors, Makube pulled one open and walked in, the door led into a large room filled to the brim with books, many were on shelves that reached as high as the domed ceiling, others were stacked one on top the other, in the middle of the room was a desk with a man sitting at it, his hair was long and grey, his eyes were light blue, he had on a pair of blue pants and brown boots, he didn't have a shirt on, showing his lean muscles, most of his chest and arms were covered in Latin writing, a book was in his hands, "have you ever read the book _Moby Dick_?" he asked, "one man driven to complete madness from just wanting to kill a simple whale, a very good story." He stood up and put the book back in its place on the shelf, "now, to what do I owe this…pleasant, surprise?"

"We need your help."

He shook his head, "I trained one man to be a killer, I'll be damned if I do it again."

"You are damned." Ronaldo muttered.

"Father please." Makube said, and then turned back to the man, "Father Anderson, your most glorious disciple, is dead."

"What!" he shouted, turning angrily to Makube, " there is no way he could have been killed!"

"He has been killed, and now our best agent is a woman named Heinkel, and as good as she is, she needs help."

The man turn away from them and put his hand on the table, "I am…Saddened by the news of my friend Alexander's death," he said, "but I swore an Oath that I would never leave this room again."

"Rome needs you! The world needs you."

"I told you we don't need help of a traitor." Ronaldo growled.

"Is that what you called Alexander too?" the man asked, an edge to his voice.

"I would never call such a holy man a traitor." Ronaldo started

"Why not? He was my disciple; he studied under me for years! I taught him secrets most of the church frown upon," he turned around, "and you, in your blind hatred of me, fail to see the hypocrisy of calling me a traitor and raising Anderson to the status of martyr when his hands are just as bloody as mine!"

Ronaldo put his cloak to the side and gripped his sword hilt.

"Do it!" he shouted gleefully "I want you to do it, run me through, slit my throat, lop my head off, I want you to do it! Show me how much the Catholic Church has fallen!"

"Enough!" Makube shouted, giving Father Ronaldo a look, making the priest put his sword up, "please, help us."

He turned to them, "I will help, but, on one condition."

"And what's that condition?" Makube asked.

"Ronaldo says my name, my full name." he said.

Ronaldo tensed up.

"Come now Father, say it," he said, a manic glint in his eyes, "say my real name, it's not traitor, it's not the damned man, nor is it Charlatan, false saint, or Lucifer's disciple! Say it Ronaldo, say that one name that you loathe so much, say it! Scream it to the heavens in hopes that gods wrath will descend upon me!"

"Damn you!" Ronaldo snarled, glaring at him, "Damn you Judas Iscariot!"

Judas smiled a crazy smile, "Amen!"

* * *

Stryker sat in the command center, listening to the members and Integra speaking of what was going on with the war, one general was completely asleep, not even paying attention."

"Our destroyers are pounding vampire positions, but simply don't have the firepower to cause much damage." One general said, "we'd send planes, but the last time we did that it proved disastrous."

"Maybe if we send in a few gunships to blast them for a few hours it will help."

"Gentlemen." Integra said, interrupting them "vampires cannot simply be killed by a barrage of bullets, or throwing men and machines at them, what you need is a plan, you need cunning and intellect." She pulled a cigar out and lit it, "something we seem to fall short on from time to time."

"What do you suggest we do then Integra?"

"I suggest we use the best damn tactician we have." She said, "The one who led British troops during World War II, who fought tooth and nail in Africa along Side General Montgomery, he is known as the Southern Wolf by many of his comrades." She turned and pointed to the general sleeping, 'Lieutenant General Francis Hellsing!"

"Wha?" the old man mumbled, waking up, he looked around the table, everyone's eyes on him, "shit, I'm being court martialed again aren't i? well let me start off by saying, the jackass deserved it, the insufferable know it all."

"General, you're at the round table, please calm yourself."

Stryker looked at the General, the old man was massive, bigger then most of the generals, his long white hair cascading down his shoulders, he had a green right eye, his left one was covered by an eye patch, he had on a great coat that covered most of his awards pinned to his uniform.

Francis looked around, "this isn't the round table, all these people are way too young, except for old Irons right in front of me, I don't recognize a single one of these bastards, so I'm assuming I'm at a military tribunal.'

Integra rolled her eyes, 'uncle." She started.

'I'm just bustin' yer balls Integra!" he said laughing, he pulled a hip flask from his side, and took a drink, 'Now, what the hell do ye want, I was enjoying retirement."

"We need a tactician, one that knows how vampires fight." she said.

"Don't you know how they fight?" he asked, "you've been runnin' the damn family business for ages now!"

"True, but you're the best."

He smiled, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out and popped one in his mouth, lighting it, "that's what I wanted to here." He stood up, "now, before I tell you my strategy, we need to root out a few rats." He reached to his side and pulled out a sword, an old officers sword with tarnished silver inlay, then threw it, catching one of the radio operators in his chest, the man screamed in pain and turned around, his eyes now red, he fell forward onto the ground, Francis walked forward and pulled his sword out of the corpse, and cut off it's head, "dispose of this damned corpse!" he snarled, and two men jumped forward, taking it by the legs.

"H-how did you…" one of the other Generals started.

He smiled, "I have a really good nose." He said, "Now, you last two vampires, I suggest you reveal yourselves and turn yourself in, or it might get messy."

Instantly, two people, one a guard and the other a general from the round table, took off, the general running to get away, and the guard jumping to kill Francis

Francis smiled, forcing a pistol under the guards chin, pulling the trigger, he pushed the guard to the side and threw his sword and caught the general in the middle of his back, making him fall down.

"No, no…" the general gasped, trying to drag himself away.

Francis walked over to him, he grabbed the sword and twisted it, making him scream in pain, he pulled his sword out, putting his foot on his back, "pathetic." He growled, cutting his head off, he cleaned the blade off on the dead generals hair, then he turned back to the round table, "now, lets talk strategy."

* * *

Max rider dodged bullets as he ran from one crate to another, a skull mask covering his face, "Just give the girl to me an' we won't have any problems!" Max shouted.

"Her parents didn't pay the ransom, we're gonna kill her!"

Max sighed, "always the hard way," he jumped over the crates and pulled out an M1911, he pulled the trigger rapidly, unloading right into two of the men, the last one he jumped and wrapped his legs around the guy's neck, then sharply twisting both legs, breaking the mans neck. He let him go, sending him to the ground, "Sierra!" he shouted, "where you at?"

He heard a muffled cry and looked at one of the crates, he walked over and ripped the cover off with ease, revealing a small little girl, tied up with rope and a scarf stuffed in her mouth, he pulled the scarf out and she let out a scream, making him wince and cover his ears, "sh! Calm down!" he said, "I'm here to rescue you!"

She stopped screaming and looked at him with scared eyes, "are you an army man?" she asked, looking at his green military uniform, and the tactical vest strapped to his chest.

" I used to be,' he said, "Now stay still," pulling out a knife, he quickly cut through the lines with a flick of his wrist, then pulled her out of the crate, "c'mon, lets get you to your mom and dad." He put her on his back and started running, he exited the warehouse and jumped into the air, jumping over a small harbor and on top of a three-story building, the little girl on his back screaming and laughing as they went, he kept jumping from building to building, until he got in front of an old apartment.

"This is my house!" she said with a smile.

"I know it is," he said, grinning, he put her down and she ran up the stairs, knocking rapidly on the door as Max leaned against the stoop, lighting a cigarette.

The door opened and a young woman looked out, "Sierra!" she screamed in happiness, wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"Mommy! I'm home!" she said happily.

"Scott! Scott come out here!" she shouted happily, the father ran out and saw his wife hugging their daughter, then he looked over at Max, he walked over to him and shook his hand, "thank you," he said, tears coming to his eyes, "god thank you!"

Max smiled, 'you paid me to get the job done, and I got the job done, no more, no less." He took a puff of the cigarette, "now, I'll take my leave so you can treasure your time with your daughter." He stood up straight and walked down the street, his hands in his pockets.

Sierra broke free and ran into the street, "Wait!" she shouted at Max, he stopped and turned to her, 'thank you for rescuing me!" she said happily.

He smiled, "any time kid," he said, walking away.

**Later.**

Max walked into his large loft; all along the walls were different weapons, Machine guns, handguns, rocket launchers, even swords and spears. "Another job well done." He said, taking the tactical vest off and letting it fall to the floor, suddenly he turned around and grabbed someone from behind him, slamming her into the wall, "Now, what are you doing here?"

The woman, a lovely blonde in Max's Opinion, struggled against his hand, she was dressed in a simple fashion, jeans and a button up shirt. "I just want to talk." She said in a distinct cockney accent, she didn't sound scared, she actually sounded irritated.

"Really? How do I know if you're not here to kill me?"

Suddenly Max felt himself flying back and pinned to the wall, the woman had her hand around his throat, he looked down into her now red eyes, "because if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead." She said, slowly putting him down.

"Alright," he said stunned, 'I believe ya, now, what do you want?"

"Your name is Max Rider, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah? So?"

"I'm Seras Victoria." She said.

"Seras…with the Hellsing organization?" he asked.

"Yes." She said."

'What the hell are you doing here? Woulda thought you'd be on the front lines in that shit storm in Europe"

"Normally I would be, but there's a very important matter that I need to attend to."

"And that is?" he asked, walking into his kitchen, pulling out a beer.

"Alucard." She said, "He's been captured."

He froze, _was that the feeling…no it couldn't have been, _"Alucard is the king of vampires, he's to powerful to be captured."

"I'm sure he thought that before Doctor van Hellsing captured him." Seras said, "Alucard may be powerful, but he can still be captured," she walked over, "but he had protocols in place to help him get free, like the Tartarus initiative."

'What the hell is the Tartarus initiative?" he asked.

"The order to gather all of his old fledglings." She said, "to free him."

He finished his beer and pulled another out, "why should I believe you?" he asked.

"Because you know it's true."

He glared at her, "no, no thanks." He said, "I'd rather just leave that asshole to die." He stood up, walking to the main room, "I ain't gonna risk my neck,"

"You are right now…" Seras murmured.

"What?" he asked turning around.

"I said your risking your neck right now." She said, grabbing him and pulling him to the side as the window behind him exploded with gunfire.

"What the hell!" he shouted.

"Looks like someone else is tracking down Alucards' fledglings." Seras said, looking at the window.

"I just got that window installed." Max snarled, he stood up and ran to the wall, he grabbed a rifle and fired out the window.

The firing stopped and Max waited, "I didn't hit any of them." He muttered, "They were too quick.

"Probably fake-vampires." Seras muttered, there was a loud crash downstairs, "their in the building." She said.

He turned to the door, "so they're trying to get to me?" he asked.

"Yep,"

"Because of Alucard?"

"Most likely."

He let out a sigh, "I'll help you," he said, "If only because I get to slap him once he gets out of his fucking prison."

Seras smiled, "good enough."

"Now lets go." He said as the door blew off its hinges, "I think the food's here."


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard sat in the prison, the other vampires crowded around him, Demetria sat beside him, she had waited for him to explain further into the Tartarus Initiative, but he had remained complacently silent about the details, since then he had freed everyone from the walls and they were all now sitting on the floor, waiting.

"My dear." Alucard said, making Demetria look up, "forgive me if asking this is crossing a certain line, but who exactly are you? Your accent is distinctly Irish, and yet I have never heard of you before, I find it weird with how many missions I went on into Ireland, that I never ran into you, or hunted you."

"Not all Vampires want to kill humans for fun." Demetria muttered, looking at down, "my mother's brother had been turned into a vampire years ago, before I was born, one day when i was nineteen me and my mother were mugged while walking home, the attacker shot my mother in the head, and shot me through the chest, before he could do anything else my uncle came runnin', tore him to pieces, he gave me the choice, and I decided to become a vampire, that was three hundred years ago."

"long time," Alucard said, 'what have you been doing for all this time?"

"hiding," she said, "no one took too kindly to vampires, your Hellsing organization is proof of that, For the first few years I travelled with my uncle throughout Ireland and Scotland, but a group of men found out what he was, so they attacked him, killed him, and would've killed me if my uncle hadn't of used the last of his strength to kill them, after that I shut myself up in a house, didn't come out until some guy came knocking at my door, he called himself Dracula, and tried to recruit me to take over the world, I refused and tried to walk away, that's when I ended up in here."

"how did you survive in that house for so long?"

"I went out at night, hunted in the forest, stole books."

"why didn't you try to find other vampires.

She gave a dry laugh, "what would the point be? All we would be able to do is hide together."

"she's right." Another vampire said, he only wore jeans and had long dreads falling down to the middle of his back, his muscles were toned, and his eyes were red,"Most of us were hiding in holes in de ground," he said with a Jamaican accent "de only way out of dem was to try and pass as human, and dat doesn't do too well for us when we look de way we look." He stood up and walked towards Alucard, "and you, de Dog of Hellsing, dats what dey call you, a once powerful vampire who was subdued by a human."

"this is true," Alucard said, standing up, "though I am still powerful."

The man stepped forward, getting right in Alucards face, 'If you are so powerful, den how did you get stuck in here wit us?"

"same as you, I was tricked, lured to my home under the pretense of a duel, found myself faced against an army, suffice to say I obliterated half of it before they actually captured me, and that was me using sixty percent of my power." He pushed his glasses down a little, showing his red eyes, "Do you want to see one hundred percent?"

"Enough," Demetria said, standing in between the two, "Andre go sit back down."

Andre glared at Alucard for a while, then turned and walked away, making everyone take a collective sigh of relief.

Alucard smirked and sat down, looking at Demetria, "You're a brave one, I'll give you that."

"no I'm not." She said, 'I'm not brave."

"you just stepped in front of me and another powerful vampire, one who's energy I'm sure you felt, if we had decided to ignore you and fight, you most likely would have been caught in the middle, and killed, and yet you did so at the risk of your own life. You are brave Demetria Greene, don't forget it."

she looked at him for a while, then sat down, looking at the wall, a small smile on her face.

* * *

John Dermic braced himself as another explosion rocked the building he was in, "Shit, they're getting more accurate." He muttered, he and his platoon had been left behind during the evacuation of Paris, now they were trapped inside the palais de papes and were running low on Ammo.

"Damn, can you believe this?" one guy asked, taking a drag of the cigarette in his mouth as he loaded the last can of silver bullets into the fifty cal. That was pointed at the door. "we're trapped in fuckin' Paris with nothing but a few rounds each."

"I will never see my daughter again." The guy beside John said.

"don't worry Fred, you'll get back." John muttered.

"we're fucked," another said, "a horde of vampires is right outside and all that's holding them back Is a damn door."

"and that door is reinforced steel," another said, "It'll hold.

"Not for long, with several vampires trying to break it down, it'll give soon." The other said.

"hey Sarge," one whispered, "you get a hold of command yet?".

"they can here us, we can't here them." He said, "they're keeping radio silence, which means we're on our own boys."

John looked out the window and saw the vampires trying to get into the building, "we got company." He said, he looked over where their captain stood, "Captain Turner, what do we do?'

Captain turner looked at all the men gathered around, there were maybe three hundred left in his command, he looked down and thought, no matter what he did, everyone would probably end up dead, "Sergeant yoka can I see the radio?" he asked.

"won't do you any good." The sergeant said, handing it over.

Turner turned it on and held the receiver up to his mouth, "This is Captain Turner, CO of the remaining british soldiers trapped inside Paris, we are running low on ammo, food, and many other things, the enemy is knocking on our door as we speak…" he held the receiver away as he took a shaky breath and continued, "we will most certainly die before the end of this day, our bodies used as meat for an immortal enemy, but I am on the air to tell you, we will not go down silently."

The men all looked up at their captain as he continued, "we are some of the roughest, toughest sons of bitches to walk the planet, we have been trained to fight the good fight down to the last man, for queen and country! And now our resolve is being tested, all hell is about to come down on our asses, and we will face it screaming like wild Indians, we will fight til we run out of ammo and have to use our guns as clubs, we will charge into the oncoming horde with fire in our eyes and knives flashing! And "God Save the Queen" on our lips we will take down ten vampires for every man they kill! When our enemies speak of us they will say it with fear in their eyes and a tremble in their voice, for we will make them remember, the day they learned not to fuck with humanity!"

The men all cheered, a new found strength coursing through their bones.

The door shuttered as the vampires tried to break it down.

"defensive positions!" Turner shouted, and all the men got behind the empty supply crates, their guns ready, "Fix! Bayonets!"

John put his bayonet on, his hands trembling slightly.

Turner pulled his revolver out of it's holster, then pulled out his machete, it's edged reinforced with melted silver, "make them pay for every step in blood!"

"YES SIR!"

"Johnson get on the Fifty!"

a young man jumped over and flicked the safety off, pulling back on the loading lever.

The door burst open and vampires started to flood in.

"FIRE!"

Silver bullets flew out ripping through the vampires, the fifty cal. Roared it's deadly melody as it's large bullets tore through several vampires. A vampire tackled Turner down, who in turn shoved his machete through it's neck. Soon the men ran out of ammo and charged forward, their bayonets flashing, the vampires they were facing were synthetic, much slower then even the Nazi's they once faced, Johnson continued to fire the fifty cal. The end of it turning red.

John kicked a vampire back and stabbed it in the chest, he turned around and used what was left of his ammo to kill a vampire that was going for Johnson, he felt something bite his neck and he instantly took his combat Kukri out of it's sheath and turned, shoving It into the vampires head.

Captain Turner fired his revolver and slashed a vampire across the chest, the blessed silver making it's skin steam. "Keep fighting you motherless dogs!" Turner shouted.

Soon the tides turned and the two hundred men charged through the open door and broken windows into the street, taking the fight to their enemies, captain turner in front, as they charged they came right into the ghouls, which they easily dealt with, soon more vampires came, and the men met them with a hearty roar.

* * *

Captain Stryker sat at the radio listening to the fighting, his fists clenched, he could here the sounds of battle dying down slowly, he wished he could've loaded up a helicopter and rescued them, but it wouldn't have done any good for anyone, he stood up, walking back out into the command center, he looked around at the generals and the radio operators, they had all received the same transmission, they had all heard the same screams, General Hellsing sat in the same spot he had the other day, looking at the table, "men," he said, "we just heard the last stand of a group of Demons, who gave their life for queen and country, they faced an enemy one to 400, and they proclaimed they would kill ten vampires for every human that was killed." He stood up, " there's no way of knowing if they lived up to their promise, but we can say that they went down fighting with lead in their bellies and god save the queen on their lips." He looked over at stryker, "have you located those objects of interest yet?"

"yes sir, right where you said they were, Norway." Stryker said.

"good, I want you to get a team together, make sure they're the best of the best, we may need them." he stood up and walked out, "i'll give you two hours captain, at the end of those two hours i will leave with or without you."

* * *

John woke up looking at the sky, his head felt like It had been split open, he slowly looked to his right and almost screamed, lying next to him was his friend Fred, his neck completely ripped out, his eyes were glassy and he wasn't moving, John slowly sat up and looked around, the remnants of the british force were scattered around the streets, all of them were dead, their guns still clutched in their hands, John slowly stood up, being careful not to step on his dead comrades, he checked the bodies that didn't look bad, he came upon Johnson, his own knife in his chest and several dead vampires around him, he came upon Sergeant Yoka who still had his gun in a death grip, his eyes glaring defiantly at an enemy long gone.

"john…" a quiet voice whispered behind him, he turned and saw captain turner standing there, blood caked the side of his head, he started to fall but John caught him.

"Captain…" John whispered, "hang in there, I'll help you." He started taking out his first aid kit, bandaging up his head, Captain turner groaned as he did so.

"what happened to the vampires?" he asked.

"I don't know, one second they were here, next, they were gone." Turner muttered, "took off north."

"well I got you patched up cap." He said helping the man up and draping his arm around his shoulders, "Come on, we gotta get out of here."

The two started to hobble away, "do you think we can bury them all?" John asked softly.

"there's no way," he muttered, "there's too many dead, when we win this war we'll give these men the respect they deserve."

"where are we going now Captain?"

"the coast," Turner said, "we need to get to Britain…"

* * *

Seras walked into downtown Chicago, max walking beside her, "alright, so who are we getting?"

'i don't know, we're following Baskerville." she said, looking at the large shaggy dog. who was sniffing the path in front of them, he looked left and right, then turned down an alley way, running fast, seras and Max took off after him, there vampire speed barely keeping up with Baskerville.

"slow down!" Max shouted.

'Like he'd listen!" Seras shouted, soon Baskerville stopped at a door, an eye slot set in the door, Baskerville scratched at the door. then fazed through.

"What the…how did a dog get in here!"

Seras sighed, then knocked on the door.

the eye slot opened up, two red eyes looking out, "password.

Max just looked in and let his eyes turn red.

his eyes narrowed, "I'd let you in, but i still need the password

Seras ran forward and kicked the door open, sending the door right into the guy, "how's that for a password?" she asked, walking past him and into the main hideout, pulling out a handgun as she went, Max did the same.

as soon as Seras walked into the main room, she felt like she was back in 1935, men in suits and fedoras were hitting on women in high dollar dresses, they were dancing to 30's music and standing in the outskirts of the room, were men with "Tommy" guns, their Fedoras slightly covered their eyes but there was no mistaking the red glow, and as she looked around, she realized all of them were vampires.

"a 1930 themed vampire bar." Max said, putting a cigarette in his mouth, "very nice."

a man walked past and looked at her, "hey! you're not dressed to fit the bill!" he said with a tic mark appearing on his forehead.

"Uh…d-d-dressed?" Seras asked, looking at her clothes.

"Yeah! if you want to stay in here you gotta dress the part!" he snarled, "AMY! I NEED A SUIT AND A DRESS STAT!"

a small girl, around ten or eleven, ran out with two bundles of clothes, she handed them to them, her green eyes looking up at them.

"eh…thanks?" Seras said hesitantly.

"now, hurry up, before the boss sees ya!"

* * *

"I look ridiculous!" Seras muttered, looking into the mirror of the ladies room, the dress she had on went down past her knee's, and felt restricting, "i can't fight in this!"

Baskerville whined, looking at her.

"whoever's here better be worth it." she said walking out just as max did, he was in a black pinstripe suit, a black fedora in his hands, the shirt underneath was a deep red and his black hair slicked back.

"Sup." he said.

"i hate this." she growled. "this outfit is too restricting."

"eh no one's threatening us."

"you two!" two bouncers shouted, walking over flanked by four men with tommy guns, "follow us!"

"is that a threat?" Seras asked.

"no, the boss wants to talk to you too." one of the armed guy's said, "she said if you resisted to shoot your legs out."

"That's a threat." max said, putting his hand on the pistol he had put in his pants, but stopped when a gun was pressed into his back.

"just move kid." a guy behind him growled.

Seras groaned, and started walking, following the bouncers, Baskerville walking beside her.

_my mistress, _Deija's voice said in Seras's head, _we have returned, what is your situation?_

_a bunch of vampires are taking us to meet their boss, they're armed._

_do you need us to break you out?_

_no we'll see who their leaders are, then if we're in trouble we'll call, get yourselves into the bar, and make sure to dress for the part._

_e-excuse me?_

* * *

Seras was pushed into an office that overlooked the entire bar, memorabilia from the century covered the walls, a desk sat in front of them, getting a birds eye view from the windows, sitting at it was a woman dressed in a similar fashion as her thugs, her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and her fedora keeping the locks of hair from her eyes, "Well, well, what do we have here?" she asked, letting her red eyes look over the two, her accent was that of a Brooklyn native, "now what do you think you're coin' breaking' my door, harming my bouncer and trying to pass yourselves off as regulars of this bar?"

"We meant no offense." Seras said, "we were just trying to find someone."

"yeah, so if you'd so kindly let us go, then we can get back to business.' Stryker growled.

"be careful with that temper boy," She said, standing up, then she addressed Seras, "and who are you looking for?"

"a vampire, one who was once a fledgling of Alucard."

instantly her ears perked up, "Alucard you say?" she asked, "well isn't that delicious?" she snapped her fingers and her thugs stepped back, "I knew that shaggy black dog looked familiar." she said, outstretching her hand,"how are you Baskerville."

Baskerville growled softly, but nuzzled her hand softly.

"well, might as well introduce myself, my name is Rita O'kneel, also known as Rita the Reaper."

"i'm guessing you're one of Alucards' fledgling."

"Former darling," she said with a smile, "Now, how can i help you?"

"Alucards been captured," Stryker said, "he's enacted the tartarus initiative."

she looked at him, "you really are a rude one." she said,suddenly she appeared in front of him, a knife to his neck, "I wonder how many slashes it would take to get you're head off."

Stryker pulled his gun out, putting it to her chest, 'I wonder how many bullets it would take to kill you." he growled.

"enough." Seras growled, "this is not the time for fighting, we need to free alucard."

"you are right girly," Rita said, "and i will offer my full support, how many fledglings are left to be found.

"well, i found you two, and Abidemi, another fledgling, is still looking for the other four, he might have found them for all i know.

she nodded, then perked her ears up, "something's going on…" she muttered, looking out the window. "I here…police sirens.'

"yeah? so?" Stryker asked rudely, "You're down town, you always here police sirens."

"no, they're really close…" Rita growled, walking to the window.

"she's right," Seras muttered, _Deija…_

_on it mistress._

suddenly the windows smash as SWAT teams break through, cops poured into the already broken window, firing at the patrons one cop with a blow horn shouted at them, "KILL ALL THE VAMPIRES!"

the women screamed and ran while the men charged at the cops, some pulling out their own weapons while others just simply overpowered the humans.

one man was shot up by an MP5 steam coming out of the bullet holes.

"Blessed silver," Rita growled, she turned to her thugs, "Go! kill them!" she shouted, her red eyes flashing

instantly the eleven odd guys jumped out the windows, firing their tommy guns at the police.

Seras pulled out her handgun, intent on helping them.

"Don't!" Rita said, holding her back, "their just letting the patrons get out, once they're gone we're gonna leave too."

Seras watched as the thugs fired their tommy guns, the cops hid and returned fire, their blessed bullets missing them by mere inches.

the last of the patrons got out, but the advancing cops had pinned down the thugs.

"They need our help." Seras said.

Rita nodded, and jumped down, knives appearing in her hands, she threw them and caught a few of the cops in the chest, "fall back." she shouted.

"on it boss!" one of her men shouted.

"Boss catch!" another said, throwing a tommy gun to her.

she caught it in mid air and fired at the cops, hitting three.

Baskerville jumped down snarling, his six eyes narrowed, he charged, taking down several cops within a few seconds.

Seras and Stryker fired from their spot in the office, _Deija now!_

the a cop screamed as he was picked up and thrown into his comrades, Deija and Abidemi walked in, both were wearing suits and fedoras, with Abidemi still holding his staff.

"Come on Rita!" seras shouted, going to the back door where the others were going.

rita looked around, making sure there was no one left, then ran, with Seras and Stryker running behind her, Abidemi grabbed Deija and they disappeared in a flash. Baskerville growled at the remaining cops while backing up into a wall, slowly melding into the shadows.

"Crap we lost them! The captain will be pissed."

"h-help me…" a soft voice said, the cop turned around and saw a young vampire lying on the ground, several bullet wounds in her chest.

"Call a medic!"

"Belay that order!" a stern voice shouted, making the cops turn to the door as a large heavyset balled man walked in, "why would we call for a medic? she's undead."

"Sir, she's still-" the cop started

'what? human? alive? you know as well as i do sergeant that she's a vampire." he pulled out a revolver and shot the woman in the head, "We are Hellsing, don't forget that Sergeant, we are here torrid the world of vampires, now find the ones that escaped, Now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Deep in the Alps, a platoon of Vatican soldiers was pinned down, trying all they could to stay alive. "There's too many of them!" the Platoon Sergeant shouted, firing his shotgun into the mass of running bodies.

"If we don't get reinforcements soon, we'll be fucked!" a private shouted.

"Where the hell is Heinkel!"

"Probably held up fighting somewhere else in the pass!" The lieutenant shouted "Face it boy's, we're not gonna make it home."

"I beg to differ." A voice said, suddenly the front lines of the vampires exploded in blood, silver daggers riddling their bodies. Papers rustled as a large collection of bible pages swirled and deposited Judas on the ground, now fully clothed with a black overcoat covering his plain brown shirt and his blue jeans. He had on a wide brimmed hat. In his hands were two old short swords, holy writing sprawled on them in Latin.

"You monsters.' He said to the remaining vampires, "have attacked the Vatican with malicious intent, you have slaughtered the innocent and relished in it." He looked at them, "but the lord believes in second chances, so drop your weapons, and repent, and I will not strike you down."

Instantly several vampires brought their guns up and fired, "die you dog of the Vatican!" he shouted.

Judas Leaned against the side of the mountain, blood slowly pooling around him.

The vampires sneered, "too easy." One said as they turned away.

"Fine, you made your choice." Judas's voice growled.

They turned around, but Judas was gone, even his blood was gone.

"Where the hell did he-" the leader started, only to stop as a blade entered his neck, Judas was now standing beside him, his short sword steaming from the contact with the vampire, he twisted it and slashed upward, cutting it's head in half, "requiescant en pace demons." He growled, surging forward, cutting through the vampires.

The lieutenant watched as Judas single handedly slaughtered most of the vampires in the pass, making the ones he didn't kill turn tail and run, his men cheered watching.

Judas walked over to them, "Do not cheer." He said, looking down at the vampires, "they will be back, and in greater numbers."

"Who are you?" the lieutenant asked.

"A friend of the Vatican." Was all he said as he walked towards them, 'Now, reload, fix bayonets, and get ready." He turned back as he heard a rustling, "ah the prodigal daughter." He said as Heinkel appeared in front of him, knelt down and bowed.

"You should not be here Judas." Heinkel said. Not looking up, "your vows…"

"I have been released from them temporarily." He said walking towards a cliff, he looked down and saw more vampires climbing up the sheer cliffs, some were even running, "get up Heinkel, now's not the time to be bowing to me." He turned to her, "we must stop this threat." He turned back to the cliff as Heinkel stood up, "HERE ME!" Judas shouted, his voice amplified by the mountains, "I AM JUDAS ISCARIOT! THE LAST REMAINING DISCIPLE OF JESUS CHRIST, I URGE YOU TO THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPONS! AND SURRENDER TO THE VATICAN! BEFORE MORE BLOOD IS SHED,"

Shots rang out and a bullet tore through the side of his cheek, as it slowly healed, he let out a low growl, "so you make the same mistake as the rest, so be it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seras sat in an abandoned factory with the others, "did you find any others Abidemi?"

"Just one." He said, "He's travelling here separately, said he did not want to mess with magic."

She nodded, and then looked at the others, "so we have five of Alucard's former Fledglings…" she said.

"A lot of good it does us." Max said, "what's stopping wanna be Dracula from capturing us."

"I have a theory." Abidemi said, "I'll tell you once I have more information."

"You are such a happy one aren't you?" Rita asked, "Why do you have to be so negative."

"It comes with my job." Max muttered, looking out a window.

"Your job sucks." Rita said.

"So what's the plan?" one of Rita's thugs asked, "what we just gonna wait here until the others get here or somethin'?"

"No, as soon as the other fledgling gets here we'll go get the last three, Baskerville can track them from Alucard's lingering scent, hopefully we can reach them in time.

He nodded, 'well, you got our support." He said, "when the boss moves, we move, that's how it's been, that's how it'll stay."

Seras nodded, "we need to figure out what our next moves gonna be.' She said, "Baskerville's been traveling, between here and Europe, which means we're about to go back to war."

"With only five of us?" Rita asked, "That might not be the best idea."

"We're not going to be taking down military targets," Deija said, "we're finding the other three fledglings'."

In hostile territory." Rita said.

"We've done worse." Seras muttered.

Abidemi looked at all of them, and took a deep sniff, "we have company…" he growled, turning to the main doors, his staff in hand.

Seras pulled her rifle off her shoulder, aiming it towards the windows, where shadowy figures were running.

Deija growled, claws coming out of his hand.

Shots went off and Deija grunted as needles slammed into his body, he slowly staggered, "tranquilizers…" he muttered as he fell to the ground.

"Deija!" Seras shouted, returning fire.

Rita and her goons did the same, all aiming at different windows.

Stryker started to fire, dodging bullets and tranqs.

The humans attacking broke through the windows, slowly surrounding them.

"Hold fire!" one shouted, and instantly the humans stopped, one man walked forward, "Seras? Seras victoria?"

Seras peered at him, "Private Daggerwood?"

He smiled, "I knew you looked familiar!" he said gleefully, "hey chaps! This is Seras victoria! The girl who saved my ass back at the original branch of Hellsing!

"No shit?" another asked, "so these aren't enemies, they're freakin' legends!"

'Kill them." A gruff voice said behind Daggerwood, Daggerwood turned around and saw his captain walk in, his baldhead glinting from the overhanging lights.

"Sir? One of them is a Hellsing agent! We can't do that she's saved the world at least three times!"

"They are vampires! Enemies of humanity! I don't care if they saved the world a million times! They're enemies!

"Sir you need to listen to us, they're not enemies!" Daggerwood said, but received a gunshot to the chest.

Seras stepped forward but had five guns pointed at her.

"Traitorous brit." He growled, then aimed his gun at Seras, "Now then, lets finish off these vampire scu-" he stopped as a crow landed on his barrel, "what the…" he shook the gun and the bird flapped it's wings, cawing in his face, he threw his hand out and slapped the crow to the side, firing it and making it fly away, "Damned thing!"

"Uh…boss…" one of the men said nervously.

He turned around "What is it!"

The man pointed up, the captain looked up and saw hundreds of crows, all looking down at the men, the one he had just shot at flew up to the rest, cawing angrily, the others started to caw angrily.

"Did you know, the crow remembers the people who help it?" a deep, gravelly voice asked, "say they were stuck in a trap, and a human helped them out, that crow would remember the humans face and be more trusting of him, and if the human was evil and tortured the crow and it managed to get away, it would remember, it would hate the human." From the rafters a man jumped down, a ripped up long coat hung loosely on his shoulders, his shirt and pants were baggy on him and every inch of his skin was covered in dirty bandages, all the way up to his face, where only a single, red eye was left uncovered, the skin around the eye looked burnt and fragile, "and you, captain Traiger, have a very sadistic streak, torturing the poor birds all because you were bored."

"H-how did you-" the captain started.

"They told me." He said, "the crows always speak, you just got to listen, they also tell me of the tortures they observed, not just crows, but animals, dogs and cats, as well as rabbits and such." He walked towards the captain, who in turn stepped back, pointing his gun at the man, "you've also treated your men like shit, treated them like pawns in some sick game, that's no way to treat them, or anyone."

"S-stay back! I-I'll kill you, you monster!"

Quick as a flash, the man appeared directly in front of the captain, hauling him up by his neck, "I am not the monster," he whispered, "it's you who is the monster." He threw him into the air and instantly the air was alive with the crows, who attacked the captain with a feverish glee, the man turned and looked at the cops, who were all staring at him in horror, "this is your chance to run." He said, "none of you have harmed the crows, but I have the feeling they won't care since you were in league with that bastard."

Some of the cops started running, but the few that stayed raised their guns and fired at the crows.

Instantly the crows flew at them, lifting them off their feet and carried them outside, their screams echoing through the abandoned factory.

The captain slowly tried to crawl away, his eyes had been pecked out and he was covered in deep gashes and scratches from the crow's beaks and claws, he was stopped as Daggerwood put his foot on his shoulder and kicked him over, "what…no…who's there…"

"It's me Capt." Daggerwood said, his shirt was torn open, revealing his bulletproof vest.

"Daggerwood…help me…please…" the captain said, feebly pulling on the man's pants.

Daggerwood pulled out his revolver and put it to his head, "I'll help Capt…" he said, pulling the trigger.

Seras walked forward as Daggerwood put his handgun up, he looked at them, "so…all of you are vampires?"

"Except for Deija." Seras said, looking at the knocked out werewolf.

He nodded, "So…Crows…attacking…"

"They won't attack you." The new arrival said, a large crow with a glowing red eye landing on his shoulder, "the crows don't see you as a threat, and neither do i."

Daggerwood hesitated, then looked at Seras, "I'll keep the heat off of you, Captain Traiger was out of line."

"Don't worry about it," Rita said, "we'll be gone before they find out."

Daggerwood nodded, "alright…then…I guess I'll take my leave." The brit turned around and walked away, leaving the group of vampires alone to discuss things.

"So," the new comer started, "My name is Hayero Otanashi, and I'm here to help free Alucard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Stryker walked alongside General Hellsing; around them were four other SAS soldiers, their guns at the ready as they walked into a seemingly abandoned shipyard. "So general…what is this place?" one asked as General Hellsing lit a cigarette.

"This is the fruit of a narrow minded empire." He said, "Maybe not too narrow minded considering they took over most of the world." He looked back, 'during World War II, Hitler ordered the occupation of Norway, who's many Fjords could easily hide a fleet of ships. And that's exactly what he did."

"But those ships are over seventy years old, no one knows how to pilot them anymore!"

"Oh I'm not so sure about that, what do you have to say about that Oberfuhrer Habich?"

"I agree with you." A distinct German voice said, echoing through the ship yards, "we have more then enough sailors and men to man our ships and planes," a man walked out, an SS officer's uniform on, a old worn saber on his side, he pushed his glasses up with his gloved finger and looked down at Francis, several SS soldiers appeared around them, all of them glaring at the Brits, "but why would we man them for you? General Francis Hellsing?"

Instantly Stryker and his men took aim at him, "Relax boys, I'm just here to talk to an old friend slash enemy." He said, jumping down.

"That's how you see me? I'm very flattered Oberfuhrer."

"Can it ya old man." Habich said with a laugh, putting a pipe in his mouth, "to what do I owe this, seemingly hostile visit?"

"We mean no hostilities Oberfuhrer." He said.

"Hmm…you're armed guard begs to differ."

"These men? They just wanted to see the scenery of Norway!"

"Of course, now what do you need General?"

"I don't need anything, but you might." He said, looking around, "This place seems to have had a few fights as of late."

Stryker looked around and realized there were several scorch marks on the masonry and machinery, several buildings were in disarray.

"Yes, we have had problems with some new force, they say they are lead by Dracula." The SS soldiers laughed, "we have seen Dracula, and he does not use other vampires to do his work."

"You're not wrong."

"And we have all this under control, I don't see any need of you or your men."

"True, but I doubt you'll hold out too long, considering our enemies army grows each day."

"We are not scared!" an SS soldier shouted, "we have survived for almost a hundred years! We will continue to survive."

"I'm sure that's what the major said, before our men killed him and his entire battalion."

"I never liked the major." Habich said, packing tobacco into his pipe, he looked around for his lighter, "damn…he was always an idiot, thinking he could take Britain so easily, he never understood that the war was over."

"Of course, we all know the wars over, but a new one is starting, and if you're not careful, you could lose more then a few ships and men." Francis stepped forward, holding his own lighter out, flicking it on, and tipping it so it could get into the bowl, "I think a partnership between old enemies is wise, at least in these troubling times."

Habich leaned forward and puffed on his pipe until the tobacco lit, "hmm…it's a very tempting offer her-general." He said, and then quick as a flash he drew his saber and swung at Francis, who almost immediate drew his own and stopped the attack, not even flinching, his smile still present on his face, "but before I decide, how about a fight for old times sake?"

Francis grinned, "I thought you'd never ask crout shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judas stood atop a cliff in the Alps, below him, the remnants of the Vatican forces rearmed and were resting, "they don't have a God-given chance in this entire world." He said, "Don't you agree Heinkel?" when he didn't get a response he continued, "they're going up against an army of the damned with bolt action rifles and march parade style into battle, they're unequipped for this, untrained, if we had the same kind of crusade force that they used against Hellsing, we might stand a chance, but those were decimated thanks to Maxwell's madness, along with most of section XIII." He turned, and saw Heinkel stepping out of the shadows, her uniform was disheveled and blood soaked, "the only hope they have, is you and me, and we can't be everywhere at the same time."

"We can try." Heinkel said, "We can't accept defeat, not now, not after all the church has been through."

"The church is tired out, you delusional girl." He said, turning back to the cliff, "it's a wonder it hasn't collapsed before this, and now, it's on the brink, even if this war is won, I doubt the church will go on for much longer."

"That is because you lack faith." She muttered.

"Do you really believe that? I've been alive for almost 2000 years now, and have placed my faith in God many times, I prayed when he asked me to, I herded the weak and weary to his side when requested to, I've even killed for him, and all it's done for me is plunge me further into misery."

"You were not so miserable a few years ago." She said.

"And why was that? Ah yes, I had a young maiden to keep me company in my isolation, she cooked, and cleaned, and learned the many secrets of the church through me, she comforted me in my moments of anger and lunacy, and was my companion, and then she left when they asked her join the paladins, a woman, masquerading as a priest at the request of the noble church.'

"I was not masquerading!" she snapped, "I preached the word of god as did every priest, I was his devoted servant."

"He doesn't need devoted servants, he needs cannon fodder, something the rest of your comrades excelled at, the only reason you were chosen to be the new angel of death for the Vatican was because you were the default, you were the only one fit, which is a laugh considering you had lost a leg and an arm." He felt a barrel get pushed into the side of his head.

"How about I show you why they chose me!" she snarled, "I am not just some default that they were stuck with, I fought for this position!"

"There's the old spitfire that used to tend to me." He said with a laugh, quick as a flash he grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder, pinning her to the ground, "still not too good at grappling."

She head butted him and threw him off, soon their positions were reversed, with her pinning him to the ground, " says who?" she growled in his face.

He laughed, "I remember many a night when we've been in this position."

"That was before I was a woman of the church." She said, getting off of him and walking away.

"True, but then again, I was a man of god long before you were a woman of the church, titles mean nothing to people like you and me."

She turned from him, 'Just because you've turned you're back on the church, doesn't mean I will." She started walking away.

He just smirked and turned back, looking out at the army, "who wouldn't turn their backs to the church? To follow them would mean losing your life."


End file.
